Sonho de Verão Cap 28
by Nya Marshmallow
Summary: versão hentai do cap 28, como o prometido. espero que gotem X3


**Cap 28 – Laço infinito.**

Aquele quentinho no peito, que aos poucos ia se espalhando para todo o corpo. Seria tão bom se o tempo parasse naquele momento. Nem mesmo o frio, nem mesmo a chuva conseguiam perturbá-los, pois aquele momento era intocável. Os dois se separam em busca de ar, ofegantes. Ichigo acaricia o rosto de Rukia.

- Eu não quero me separar de você nunca. – sorri.

- Eu também não. – abraça-o forte. – Mas...Da próxima vez que você fizer uma besteira dessa eu vou te esganar, entendeu? – encara-o, fazendo bico. O ruivo ri do tom meloso em que ela fala.

- Sim senhora. – beija-a novamente. Tinham vontade de não se soltarem nunca mais. Rukia acariciou o rosto dele, fazendo-o notar que estava gelada. A shinigami tremia um pouco, por causa do frio. Ele interrompe o beijo e encara-a, sério.

- O que foi? – confusa.

- É melhor voltarmos para o hotel. Você pode acabar ficando resfriada. – sem dizer mais nada, o garoto a pega no colo, deixando-a ainda mais corada.

- N-não precisa me carregar assim. – gagueja.

- Mas eu quero. – sorri. – Vou carregar a minha princesa de volta ao seu castelo. – diz travesso.

- Bobo. – sorri, beijando-o suavemente.

Ichigo andava calmamente pela chuva, com Rukia em seus braços. A menina encosta a cabeça no ombro dele, com a boca perto de seu pescoço, deixando-o arrepiado ao sentir sua respiração quente. Ele encara-a e vê que ela estava com os olhos fechados e sorrindo. Sorri também, até que nota algo. O vestido branco dela, agora já era transparente, ele podia ver claramente todas as curvas daquele corpo, inclusive seus seios. Seu rosto queimou, sua boca secou de repente, o coração acelerou. Ele desvia o olhar rapidamente.

"Eu não devo olhar. Eu não devo olhar." – repetia mentalmente. – "Seja forte Ichigo! Agüente firme!" – engole a seco. Começa a andar mais rápido, ele tinha que chegar logo no hotel e fazê-la trocar de roupa! Foi assim o caminho inteiro, o ruivo espiava, desviava o olhar, decidido a não olhar mais, mas logo estava espiando de novo.

Eles finalmente chegam no hotel. Já era de noite e não parecia que a chuva iria parar. Ao entrarem, Rukia reclama, então Ichigo coloca-a no chão. Uma das recepcionistas os chama (aquela que falava japonês).

- Satou-san (o guia X3) ligou agora a pouco. Por causa da tempestade as estradas alagaram, por isso seus amigos não voltarão até amanhã a tarde. – avisa.

- Por que só à tarde? – pergunta a shinigami, curiosa.

- Vai demorar a conseguirem escoar toda a água, e do jeito que não para de chover a situação só piora. – explica.

Os dois sobem para o quarto. Rukia abre a porta, mas Ichigo fica parado em frente à porta do quarto ao lado.

- O que foi? – pergunta a garota.

- Bem... – encara-a. – É melhor nós tomarmos um banho quente, antes que acabemos tendo hipotermia. – explica. – E depois...A gente pode ir janta, o que acha? – coça a cabeça, m pouco sem jeito.

- Para mim está ótimo. – sorri. O ruivo se aproxima e da um rápido beijo nela, entrando no quarto em seguida. Ela também entra.

O coração deles estava tão quente quanto a água que lhes percorria o corpo. Não paravam de pensar um no outro um segundo se quer, sem poder evitar um sorrido bobo nos lábios. Rukia coloca um vestido rosa, até metade das coxas e de mangas compridas. Ichivo veste uma calça jeans e uma camisa justa, verde e de mangas cumpridas.

Quando a garota saiu do quarto ele não pode evitar ficar corado, ao ver o comprimento do vestido dela. Sem duvidas, a shinigami tinha pernas lindas, foi o que ele pensou.

"Pare de pensar nessas coisas!" – balançando a cabeça, tentando afastar tais pensamentos. Rukia pega na mão dele.

- Vamos? – pergunta sorrindo, um pouco corada.

- Claro. – responde sem jeito, segurando a mão dela.

Eles ainda estavam um pouco envergonhados com essa situação, não estavam acostumados. Era uma sensação nova, ficarem assim tão próximos e sem ninguém para interferir. O jantar foi calmo, os dois riam, conversavam e se entreolhavam carinhosamente. Era incrível como tudo podia mudar tão de repente.

Depois de comerem eles sobem, de mãos dadas, e param em frente à porta do quarto de Rukia. Olham-se e sorriem. Eles entram, estava escuro e a garota não achava o interruptor. Ichigo vai tentar ajudá-la, mas tropeça no tapete e cai por cima dela.

Os dois se encaram, corados, o coração acelerando e a respiração também. A distância vai diminuindo, até que seus lábios se juntam. Um beijo tímido, que vai se aprofundando aos poucos. Rukia sente a língua de Ichigo explorar, brincar em sua boca. Ela se surpreende um pouco, mas corresponde. Suas línguas s entrelaçam, se acariciando. Eles se separam por falta de ar. Ele olha profundamente nos olhos da shinigami, como se perguntasse se podia prosseguir. Ela sorri, em resposta.

O ruivo pega a pequena no colo, colocando-a gentilmente na cama e deitando-se por cima dela. Encaram-se, por um momento, então um beijo ardente acontece. Os dois se beijavam tão intensamente, que parecia que o mundo estava acabando e esse era o último momento deles.

As carícias começam a ficar mais ousadas. Ele passava as mãos pelas coxas dela, e a garota, que acariciava as costas dele, agora começa a tirar a camisa. Para facilitar o contato, o ruivo tira sua camisa e a joga no chão, começando a beijar o pescoço dela. Rukia se arrepia inteira ao sentir a língua quente de Ichigo em sua pele. Ela o acariciava nas costas e no abdômen, deixando-o cada vez mais ativo. De onde sabiam fazer aquilo? Essa era a primeira vez para eles, mas sentiam como se já soubesse há muito tempo sobre o corpo um do outro.

Ele começa a tirar lentamente o vestido da shinigami, aproveitando aquele momento, até deixá-la apenas com a roupa intima. Ela o puxa e o beija profundamente. O ruivo acaricia as costas da garota, desabotoando seu sutiã e tirando-o em seguida. Rukia não tinha seios fartos ou algo do tipo, mas Ichigo achava-os lindos daquele jeito, cabiam perfeitamente em suas mãos.

A garota desabotoa a calça dele e a puxa para baixo. Ele trata de tirá-la e começa a beijar o pescoço dela novamente, descendo para os ombros, seios e barriga. Ele para quando chega no umbigo e encara-a.

- Posso? – pergunta olhando-a nos olhos. Ela assente com a cabeça, corada.

Ichigo tira a calcinha de Rukia cuidadosamente, suas mãos tremiam de nervoso. Ele para e fica admirando o corpo da garota, ela era ainda mais linda do que ele havia imaginado, simplesmente maravilhosa. Rukia nunca havia sentido tanta vergonha em sua vida, seu rosto queimava. O ruivo percebe.

- Você é perfeita. – sussurra no ouvido dela, fazendo-a ficar arrepiada novamente.

Ele volta a beijá-la do ponto onde havia parado. A cada centímetro que a boca de Ichigo descia, a garota suspirava mais, até que ele alcança sua parte mais íntima, fazendo-a gemer alto. A língua dele a acariciava intensamente, fazendo Rukia se contorcer de prazer. Ele sobe, voltando a acariciar os seios dela.

Ela não queria mais ficar parada. Em um movimento rápido a shinigami rola, deitando o garoto na cama. Ela tira a cueca de Ichigo e deita-se por cima dele, beijando seu pescoço e começando a acariciar seu membro, já rígido. O ruivo gemia a cada toque de Rukia, a cada movimento. Ele já não podia agüentar mais aquilo. Deita-a novamente na cama e se posiciona entre as pernas dela. Os dois estavam muito vermelhos e com o coração quase explodindo o peito.

- Eu te amo Rukia. – disse o ruivo.

- Eu também te amo. – beija-o ternamente.

- Isso...Pode doer um pouco. – preocupado.

- Tudo bem. Se for com você eu não me importo. – sorri, acariciando o rosto dele.

Eles se beijam novamente e Ichigo começa a penetrá-la lentamente, para não machucá-la. Rukia aperta com força o lençol da cama, fechando os olhos. Ele continua entrando, até estar completamente dentro dela. A shinigami não consegue agüentar e solta um gemido de dor, deixando uma lágrima escorrer de seu olho, que o ruivo seca com um beijo.

Ichigo começa a se mover lentamente, até a garota se acostumar a tal sensação. Aos poucos a expressão de Rukia vai mudando, de dor para prazer, então ele começa a aumentar o ritmo. Ela gemia, para a satisfação do ruivo, que começa a gemer também. A penetração ganha agilidade, força e profundidade. Os dois já gemiam alto, completamente anestesiados.

Ele passa o braço por baixo das costas dela, levantando-a e a fazendo ficar sentada em seu colo, com as pernas em volta de sua cintura. O garoto dava algumas estocadas profundas dentro da pequena, fazendo-a gritar de prazer às vezes. Quanto mais intensos eram os movimentos, mais Rukia se agarrava nele.

- Rukia. Eu...Não posso segurar mais. – entre gemidos.

- T-tudo...Bem. – gagueja. – Pode vir. – diz a garota, agarrando-se mais nele.

Ichigo abraça-a forte, gemendo alto, tendo o orgasmo ao mesmo tempo em que Rukia o alcançava também.

Os dois permaneceram abraçados por um tempo, daquele jeito. Estavam ofegantes e suados. Eles se beijam ternamente, e separam-se, deitando na cama. Ichigo abraça-a novamente e ela afunda a cabeça no peito dele. Eles trocam mais alguns beijos e carícias, até adormecerem.

Sim, aquilo era real. Não havia duvida alguma. Em seu peito havia somente a certeza, certeza de que aquele laço havia ficado mais forte, indestrutível. Que aquele laço seria infinito.

A chuva começava a melhorar, o céu continuava negro, mas mesmo assim a lua aparece, esplendorosa, como se quisesse apenas contemplar o amor daqueles dois.

OWARI


End file.
